Drabbleness
by Reya Dawn
Summary: My set of drabbles and short stories about A:TLA. My drabbles will have humour Lots of humour, angst sort of, and everything in between. They’ll have Zutara, Tang, and lots of other pairings.
1. Beautiful

**Drabbleness** is going to be my set of drabbles and short stories about A:TLA. My drabbles will have humour (Lots of humour), angst (sort of), and everything in between. They'll have Zutara, Tang, and lots of other pairings. This is how it works, **YOU**, yes **YOU** my dear reader will be given the opportunity to be my muse by simply giving me a one or two line quote/saying. From my favourite quote/saying of the previous chapter's review I will create a story. That's it; I'll review as soon as I can, (Possibly once every two days).

---

**_Beautiful_**

This collection is dedicated to my Beta-reader and sarcastic buddy, Shade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does. But when I make it rich….

---

Katara

At first, I thought it was the moonlight that had awoken me. Then I thought it was my brother's snoring. Then I thought it was the rocks under my old sleeping bag. I didn't realize the demon mask staring at me until I heard the twig snap.

"Who's there?"

Zuko

I was on my way to my camp when I saw their campfire. I hadn't meant to stay long, perhaps steal a few of their possessions, or listen for any news on Azula's whereabouts. Truly, I hadn't meant to stay too long. But when I saw the sleeping water peasant, I couldn't move. Her face, shown in the moonlight, seemed to glow with-I forced myself not to think that word.

I forced myself to look away, to think of anything that didn't concern the water peasant, anything that didn't concern that face, the beau- NO. Not that word! That's a bad word, a very bad word! Do not think about that word! It was her yawn that forced me to look at her again, to my surprise she had woken up. Slowly, I began to back away. I didn't realize the twig under my foot until it was to late.

"Who's there?"

I froze at the sound of her voice, that beau- DO NOT THINK ABOUT THAT WORD! As she stood up I began to move away, foot-by-foot, inch-by-inch, hairs width by- SNAP. Another twig? What is wrong with me tonight?

I hesitated a split second for that thought before running for it.

Katara

When I heard the second snap, I realized someone was watching me. When the figure ran, I chased after it. The moon was high in the sky, no matter who or what the figure was, I would catch up. If it was one of Azula's soldiers, they would not reach her camp to report their whereabouts. If it was someone else…

Zuko

I heard her footsteps as she chased after me. Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? Did I ever even have a chance? With her face glowing in the moonlight, what could I do but stare? Never before had I seen such a beau- STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT WORD! Before I knew it, I stumbled over a tree root, landed on my mask and saw stars. Some spirit was having too much fun at my expense tonight.

I pushed myself to my knees and tried to clear my head.

"Are you all right?"

Katara

When I saw the figure trip, my healer instincts surfaced.

"Are you all right?"

I took a step back as the figure rose, swaying a little. When I saw that mask I gasped. He was definitely not one of Azula's soldiers. "You're the Blue Spirit!"

Zuko

I view was spinning. I saw stars. When she identified me all I could do was nod. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I fell.

Luckily, she caught me.

"Are you all right?" She asked again.

I shook my head and grabbed my ankle; she took the hint and grabbed my leg. I saw stars, lots and lots of stars. It took all of my self-control not to scream. Instead I let out a dignified whimper, oh yes, very dignified.

Katara

When I heard him whimper I couldn't believe my ears. "Did you just whimper?"

The Blue Spirit nodded.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Zuko

I couldn't believe my ears, she was laughing at me! That water peasant was laughing at me! At ME! But what a wonderful beau- STOP IT! I almost cried in frustration, and pain, oh the pain.

"I can't believe that the great Blue Spirit has been reduce to whimpering by a turned ankle." She said, still laughing.

I stopped my whimpering immediately. A simple twisted ankle caused all that pain? Impossible.

"I can heal it if you'd like."

I looked at her like she was an angel.

Katara

When I heard him stop his whining I had to start laughing all over again.

"I can heal it if you'd like."

Judging by his look, I'd say he wanted me to heal it. I grabbed his ankle gently and placed it on my lap. I ignored his whining. Using the water canister I had grabbed, I made a glove of water and placed it on his ankle, I felt his foot stiffen.

Zuko

When she placed her ice-cold hand on my ankle I couldn't help but stiffen. It was so cold! Luckily, it was over in a few seconds. I pulled my self up and tested my foot. I didn't feel any pain.

"How does it feel?"

I helped her up, it was the least I could do. Peasant or not she did heal my ankle, and I _know_ it wasn't just twisted.

Katara

After he helped me up I couldn't think of anything to say. It was obvious that he wanted to leave but being the noble thief that he was he couldn't just leave me hanging. I looked at my feet.

"Well, your welcome. And…uh…um…"

I looked back up but he was already gone.

Zuko

As soon as she had looked down I had jumped into the branches above her. She looked around, sadly, as if wishing I were just standing behind her. After a moment she left. From my view in the treetops I saw that she was illuminated in the moonlight.

There was only one word I could think of to describe her. And that word was-

Beautiful.

**…DAM IT!**

---

How was it? Review and give me your thoughts. Don't forget to help inspire me, cause I love plot bunnies!


	2. Hieghts

Here's Drabble number two. Kindly excuse the wait. The plot bunnies have been avoiding me like the plague.

---

**Heights**

_This collection is dedicated to my Beta-reader and sarcastic buddy, Shade._

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does. But when I make it rich….

---

_This is unbelievable,_ thought Katara.

_This is amazing, _thought Sokka, laughing.

_This is really embarrassing,_ thought Aang.

Toph was the only sentimental one, "It's all right to be afraid of heights Zuko. We're all afraid of some things."

Zuko raised his head from the floor of the saddle, "I am not afraid of heights!"

Zuko shut his eyes as Appa slipped into a dive.

"It's the falling and dying part that scares me."

---

Review please. Plot bunnies are always welcomed with open arms.


	3. Goodbye

**Drabbleness** is going to be my set of drabbles and short stories about A:TLA. My drabbles will have humor (Lots of humor), angst (sort of), and everything in between. They'll have Zutara, Tang, and lots of other pairings. This is how it works, **YOU**, yes **YOU** my dear reader will be given the opportunity to be my muse by simply giving me a one or two line quote/saying. From my favorite quote/saying of the previous chapter's review I will create a story. That's it; I'll review as soon as I can, (Possibly once every two days).

---

_**Goodbye**_

This collection is dedicated to my Beta-reader and sarcastic buddy, Shade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does. But when I make it rich….

---

Azula stood by the window as Mai and Ty Lee entered the room and sat down. She stood surveying Ba sing se as servants served them tea. She brushed a hair away from her face as the servants left silently.

"What's wrong Azula?"

Azula turned to look at her friends. "I have to tell you two something. Something important."

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged glances.

"We've been friends since we could walk Azula, you can tell us anything," Ty Lee exclaimed as Mai sipped her tea.

"I know that."

"So then tell us already!" Mai stated as Ty Lee sipped her tea.

Azula turned back towards the window where a beautiful sunset was taking place, "I've been meaning to tell you this for ages actually, since we conquered Ba sing se."

The sun was sinking lower.

"I know that neither of you would approve of what I'm about to tell you. In fact no one would approve, that's why I haven't told anyone before."

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the hills.

"On my first day as Queen of Ba sing se I visited the dungeon and you would never believe what I found there. Or more precisely, who I found there.

The clouds glowed with the sun's final goodnight.

"He was a boy that had been taken prisoner by the Dai Li. He knew the Avatar and that the Waterbending girl was his weakness. More importantly, he was head over heels for me."

The room was now lit only by the lantern on the desk.

"We talked and after a while I realized that I was falling in love as well."

A cup smashed on the floor behind her.

"I knew that my father wouldn't approve and I told him that, he asked me to run away with him and I agreed. We're leaving tonight and I just needed to tell somebody. Anybody!"

There was a light knock on the door.

"I knew right away that as my best friends, I would have to tell you. But I had to make sure that you would keep it a secret."

She turned around.

"That's why I had the servants poison your tea."

She walked past her deceased friends pausing to place a hand on their shoulders.

"I tried to find the fastest acting poison so that you wouldn't suffer long if that's any condolence."

She opened the door and embraced her lover.

"What took you so long?" Jet asked.

"Just saying goodbye to some old friends."

_Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead._

---

Liked it? Review please!


End file.
